Troy - The end of an Era
by Avarianus
Summary: I am here to tell you my story. A story of love and war. Of duty and sacrifice. A story about the horror of war and the folly of men. So I am asking you to listen closely, for you will learn a great many things, that history has long forgotten - In a summer night, Percy, the god of heroes, has come to Camp Half-blood to tell his tale. But will the demigods learn from his mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that some people may not like to see me posting a new story, when they so persistently demand the next chapters for my other stories, but I really had to get this idea out of my head. **

**Currently I am not even sure if this really works, but I post it here none the less, to hear the community's opinion on this idea. This is a story based on the Trojan War, though this time it is written from the viewpoint of a Trojan, not a Achaean(Greek). Basically it is about Percy coming to Camp Half-blood as a god, to tell the young heroes the harrowing tale of his own past. The story is loosely based on the original Illiad and the events and characters described in that story. Keep in mind that there will be some characters that you likely don't know, because more recent movies about this story had left a lot of things out. And in the orginal Illiad the gods played a very important role, which allows to involve them in a similiar way to the PJO books.  
**

**Why write this, some may ask. The answer is simple. I have read the Illiad recently and the idea just would not leave me alone, until I had written this first chapter. Don't take it too seriously, it is just an idea...  
**

* * *

Chiron watched with an amused smile, as the campers at Camp Half-blood gathered around the large campfire, for songs and stories of ancient heroes. Of heroic deeds done by their famous siblings. He enjoyed nights like this. The clean summer air, still buzzing slightly with the summer heat, the clear sky revealing the stars above them. A truly beautiful night. And it was just about to get better.

"Good evening, old horse." A young looking man approached Chiron.

Though he had not seen this man in many years and though he clothes were no following the modern style, he still recognized him. The same sea green eyes and black hair. The same weary eyes, that had seen so much and gave away his true age, whereas his body was still that of a boy in late teens.

"Perseus. How good to see you. It has been too long. How have you been?" Chiron greeted the man enthusiastically.

"Good. Peace and solitude have been good for my sanity. I have finally come to terms with everything." Perseus replied. "Oh and it is Percy now. I never go to Olympus and the mortals now know me as Percy Jackson. There is no reason for them to know about the failed god of heroes."

"Percy... there are many who have missed you. Even Zeus lamented your long absence. Right, Mr D?" Chiron looked expectantly at the man next to him. Only now Percy realized that there was another god at this demigod camp.

"Dionysus? What is that drunk doing here? Never would have thought that he would be willing to mind the children of other gods." Percy chuckled when he saw the displeased look on the god's face. But there was no real anger, merely annoyance.

"Pah, this is my punishment. Because you decided to disappear after Rome had stopped believing in us. This is your job, now it is the bane of my existence." Dionysus lamented.

"Lord Zeus even forbade him to drink alcohol here at camp. He has been a bit grumpy ever since." Chiron said with a chuckle. "But tell me, Percy, why are you here today?"

"To see the next generation of heroes. War is coming, I can feel it in my bones. Even my scars are itching." Percy said, as he watched the young demigods with Chiron. "They sure are a lively bunch. If I could, I would spare them the hardships of war, but I doubt that we can stop fate from happening again."

"So you are here to prepare them?" An expectant look passed Chiron's face.

"Aye. It is my duty. But first they need to understand the horror of war. So I am here to tell them what will await them." Percy said.

"Well then let me gather them. They are always happy to listen to the stories of old." The centaur approached the demigods and quickly he was the center of their attention. "Campers, please be silent and listen. Today I can present you with a very special guest. Please welcome Perseus, the son of Poseidon, champion of Apollo and guardian of Rome. Welcome the god of heroes, who has returned for the first time and countless centuries, to tell all of you about his own past."

As Percy stepped forward, he could see that the demigods around him were all still children. Far younger than he had been, when the war claimed his home. But he had seen more than once, that sometimes the youngest could be the greatest surprise.

"Greetings, young friends. As Chiron has already said, I am Perseus. Though these days I prefer to be called Percy, so you can stick to that."

A hand went up. A blond girl with gray eyes that reminded him of one his least favorite family members. And there was no doubt, the girl was a daughter of Athena. But he wouldn't fall prey to the mistake that most of his family was so prone to. He wouldn't judge the children for their parents' deeds. Not anymore, at least.

"Yes, you have a question."

"Yes, Lord Perseus. How come we have never heard about you? No one has ever told us that there is a god of heroes."

He smiled, amused by inquisitive nature of the girl. "That is simple. Half of the Olympian's hate my guts and even the decision to make me a god was a reason for much strife among the gods."

"So you were like us once. A demigod."

"Yes. I was born as a simple son of Poseidon and the daughter of one his priests. But due to my achievements in the Trojan War, Zeus made me a god. To reward me for all I had done."

"So you fought among our most famous heroes? You fought along Odysseus and Achilles?"

"Not along. Against them. I was and still consider myself a son of Troy. I fought alongside Hector, the greatest hero I have ever met in person, and Penthesilea, the Queen of the Amazons, whose beauty was only surpassed by her deadly skill with the spear." He could see that this shocked many of the demigods. Especially those, whose godly parent fought against Troy. "And today I am here to tell you my story. A story of love and war. Of duty and sacrifice. A story about the horror of war and the folly of men. So I am asking you to listen closely, for you will learn a great many things, that history has long forgotten. But remember that I will not spare you the details, so do not expect a fairy tale of heroic deeds, but the bloody truth about a war that was fated to be the end of the age of heroes."

All the talking around him had ceased immediately and now the demigods paid him rapt attention. He was sure that most of them will regret not going to bed early this evening, for his story would surely haunt their dreams for a long time to come.

* * *

It was a warm summer day, in the shadow of Mount Ida, when the event occurred, that would change the fate of many. There, in this tranquil land, two young men spent their days herding their cattle. Away from the trouble of the greater cities, far away from the city of Troy. These young men spent their time fooling around, almost idly, as nothing ever happened in these lands.

It was just another calm day, as they practiced their fighting skills in a contest with sticks, laughing elated, as they enjoyed the reprieve from their boredom.

One of the two went down, as he stumbled over the root of a tree and held his hands up in surrender, the smile never leaving his face as he did so. "Aye, I yield. You beat me again, Perseus."

"You make it too easy, my friend. Never have I seen a man as clumsy as you, Paris. You are just not cut out for fighting at all." Perseus replied, as he helped Paris up from the ground.

"I'm a herdsman, what business do I have with warfare?" Paris muttered indignantly. "You are the one who received the training in the big city. I will never understand why you left Troy to come here."

"One day you will, my friend. One day you will." Both of them laughed, before their attention returned to their herd. Not that the cattle would do anything but stay at the exact same spot all day. And they had not seen any wild animal in weeks. But Agelaus, Paris' caretaker and King Priam's chief herdsman, would scold them for slaking off during their work.

But fate had it, that they wouldn't stay alone that day. In a moment, when Perseus was distracted by the herd, three women approached Paris. All three more beautiful than any woman Paris had ever seen before, including his wife Oenone. And they came directly to him.

"Greetings, young herdsman." One of them spoke, her voice as soft as the finest silk, her eyes promising the young man pleasures in abundance. Paris had no doubt, that she could have seduced him with her eyes alone, had it not been for her companions.

"I believe that you have questions, young Paris. Speak now." The other woman said, her tone more commanding, like he would imagine the queen would speak to her subjects. Every word was heavy with authority.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Paris replied, his eyes still not leaving those of the first woman.

"We are goddesses. I am Athena and this is our lady Hera, the wife of Zeus. And the one you cannot stop staring at is Aphrodite, the goddess of love." The third woman spoke.

"Aphrodite, cease this. The boy has to be of the right mind to make a fair judgment." Hera ordered sternly. Aphrodite complied, though she pouted like a child.

Shocked by this, Paris fell to his knees and bowed deeply before the goddesses. "Oh great ladies of Olympus... why did you come to me, a simple herdsman in the service of King Priam?"

"Olympus has heard of your deeds, especially of your fair judgment when Ares defeated your prized bull. We are here for a similar reason. We want you to judge." Athena said. "And rise, boy, you are of no use on the ground."

"Judge? But what?"

"Us," Hera stated dryly.

"You are to choose the fairest among us, young Paris. And the fairest shall have this apple." A golden apple dropped in Paris hands, but when he looked around, he couldn't see where it had come from.

"You are permitted to set any condition you deem fit. My husband has commanded it to be so and we will comply with his wishes. So speak, Paris. Name your conditions and give us what we seek. The fairest among the goddesses." Hera commanded.

It was in that moment, when Perseus returned from the herd and saw Paris with the three goddesses. But as he wanted to approach the scene, a man jumped out of the nearby tree and landed before him.

"Hold right there, lad. That is none of your business." The man said. "Go back to your cattle."

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Lord Hermes." Perseus replied, as he grabbed the necklace, that he had hidden under his tunic. Moments later he had a golden sword in hand. "My king has put me in charge of his son's fate."

"Ah, Apollo's illusive champion. Many have wondered where you are hiding, Perseus. Many gods and goddesses have searched for you in Troy, just to see the boy who has managed to impress my boastful brother. But I am afraid that I still cannot allow you to get past me. The ladies would be terribly angry with me and that would be a nuisance." Hermes smirk widened even more, as he grabbed his caduceus and pushed Perseus' sword out of the way.

"Is there no easy way to solve this?" Perseus asked in annoyance. He really did not look forward to fighting a god. Especially not a trickster like Hermes.

"I'm afraid not."

But then Perseus saw something that would likely work in his favor. "Say, why are these goddesses undressing in front of Paris?"

"Say what?" Hermes said, just as surprised as Perseus. He turned around, to see what the boy was looking at. And he was right. Athena, Aphrodite and Hera stood before Paris, completely nude and unashamed to let him see them like this.

Perseus used this chance and pushed past Hermes. With a few strides he had almost reached his friend, but the god was quicker and stopped him once more. But he wouldn't be able to keep him silent. "Paris, don't. Whatever they offer you, the price is not worth it." But Paris either had not heard him or simply ignored his words. Instead he approached one of the goddesses and handed her a golden apple, much to the goddess glee and the anger of the other two.

"Ah, too late, little demigod. Better luck next time." Hermes chuckled, before he disappeared, just like the two angry goddesses.

"Paris, what have you done?" Perseus asked, as he finally reached his friend.

It was Aphrodite who answered the question for him. "He made the right choice. What use does he have for power or knowledge, when he is already the son of a king? But the love of the most beautiful woman in the world, that is a price he cannot claim as easily."

"They wanted me to judge them, Perseus. Tell them who is the fairest. And I did." Paris replied almost dazedly.

"He made the only logical choice, even that owl brain Athena has to admit the truth of his judgment. And you shall have your prize. Meet me here on the morrow and I will lead you to your lady love." Then she followed the others to wherever they had run to.

"Paris, do you have any idea what you have just done? To yourself, to everyone? Never take part in the games of the gods. No mortal will ever come out of it unscathed." Perseus was angry. With himself for leaving the boy out of his sights for too long. With the gods for messing up yet another life. And deep down he felt the dread rising, as he realized that he might be forced to fulfill his original order soon.

"But Perseus. The most beautiful woman in the world? What hot-blooded male would decline such an offer?"

"A happily married man. Have you already forgotten your own wife? Oenone? You claimed to love her, when we left your home this morning. Was that a lie?" Perseus asked hotly. He cared for Oenone, how could he not. They shared a kinship that Paris would never understand. The girl was the daughter of a river-god, he was a son of the sea god. They were both beings of water, stranded on the fertile land that the mortals call their home. Not to mention that she was once a student of Apollo, Perseus own mentor.

"No, I don't... I..." Paris was at loss. He had truly forgotten about his young wife. "We should get the herd back home... enough for today... I've got to think..."

* * *

It was already late at night, but sleep still eluded Perseus, as he mulled over the events of the day. The gods had descended from Mount Olympus and meddled with the fate of Paris. This would not bode well for anyone involved with the boy. Sadly that would also include Troy and the royal family of King Priam.

"Ah, so glum, young hero. Seeing such a handsome face contorted like this is such a waste." He groaned as he recognized the voice from earlier that day. Aphrodite had returned, to bother him.

"Why are you here, Lady Aphrodite?"

"To see the man who holds young Paris fate in his hands. Don't think that the gods are unaware of your duty." And what a grizzly duty it was. But he could not refuse King Priam, even if that meant to give up everything to do his bidding. To leave his home, his friends, his love. Loyalty and duty meant everything to him.

"I do as my king has commanded me to." To end Paris, should the boy ever become a threat to Troy. To prevent the prophecy that Paris would destroy the city of his father. But he had made a grave mistake. In the three years he had spent here, he had allowed himself to become friends with Paris... that was now his dilemma.

"Your king, yes. Priam has not made this decision lightly. But think about the consequences of your actions. What would Hector think of you, when he finds out that the boy he had trained to become a fine warrior, was now the executioner of his own brother? What would sweet Cassandra think, who sees you like a sibling, ever since you convinced Apollo to cease his attempts to forcefully bed her? Or your dear Astynome." Every question hit him like the strike of a sword. And with every word the goddess approached him further. Only belatedly he realized that Aphrodite was still very much nude in front of him, a sultry smile on her lips and lust in her eyes.

"They..."

"They would mourn two lives. The boy you killed and the boy you executed on your king's order." She had finally reached him and sat down on his lap, the sultry expression never leaving her face. "Let him live," she whispered into his ear. He shuddered when her warm breath caressed his skin and her hands started to roam. "Guide him, guard him. Don't kill him. I will make it worth your while." Before he could ask her what she meant with that, she pushed him back onto the bed he sat on and kissed him passionately. The last clear things he would remember from this night were golden hair and sky blue eyes... so much like his Astynome.

* * *

Early the following morning, Perseus left his small house, fully dressed in the armor of the Apollonian Guard. The first time in three whole years, but it still felt so familiar, as if he had worn it every day since he had left Troy. Putting it on had felt like coming home after years of travel. He had made his choice, now it was up to Paris to decide the outcome of this day.

Said man was greatly surprised, when he saw his friend. He had expected the Perseus he knew, the herdsman, not the Trojan soldier he saw now.

"Perseus? What is this? What are you doing?" Paris said with a worried frown on his face. His wife had followed him outside, but Oenone looked unsurprised by this turn of events, almost as if she had known all along.

"Paris, my friend, it is time that we talk about some things. About you and your past..." Perseus said, as he gestured for Paris and Oenone to go back inside. This was not a conversation for everyone's ears.

Back inside Perseus closed all windows and locked the door, so none would disturb him in his duty. "Sit, Paris. There is much I have to tell you. Now more than ever." He sighed deeply, as he saw the confusion on his friend's face. "I probably should have told you about this years ago..."

"Who are you really? You are obviously not a simple herdsman, not the son of some farmers. Who are you?" Distrust could be seen on Paris face, not that Perseus could fault the young man for that. But he rued that he had to do this now.

"I am truly Perseus. And yes, my parents were no farmers. My mother was the daughter of a Poseidon priest, my father is the mighty sea god himself. My mother died giving birth to me, but the priests, knowing about my godly descent, took me in and raised me until I was a boy of eight."

"The son of a god? But..."

"I knew that there was something about you. My father had told me to trust you, that there was something about you that seemed familiar." Oenone said in wonderment. Her father was a river-god, a son of Tethys and Oceanus. A son of the sea, like Perseus. And though their fathers were enemies, her father trusted Perseus with her safety, when she decided to wed the mortal herdsman Paris...

Perseus smiled wryly at the woman, before his eyes settled once more on Paris, who remained silent. "When I was eight the king visited the temple to sacrifice a bull for my father. For safe travel of his son, he had said. Later King Priam told me, that he was sure that Poseidon had liked this sacrifice so much, that he guided him to the his half-mortal son. Me. The king saw me at the temple and took me with him, when the priests told him who I am. He had me raised at court, as a companion for his eldest son, Prince Hector. And though the prince was years older than me, we became friends, as we trained together in the art of war."

"That is all nice and great for you, but where does this concern me? Or your presence here?" Paris snapped impatiently.

"All in due time, my friend." Paris scoffed at that, but Perseus continued none the less. In time I had joined the Apollonian Guard, to defend Troy. But the way my service was required was not what I had expected. My king sent me here, to pose as a herdsman in Agelaus employ."

"Why?"

"To guard you. To observe what kind of man you would become."

Paris laughed, a dry and humorless sound. Almost mocking. "And you want me to believe this? That the king sends a demigod to watch over a herdsman? I am not daft, Perseus. Don't insult me."

Had the boy not listened to what Aphrodite had said the day before? When she had called him the son of a king? Or was he too dazed by the goddess beauty, to fully comprehend what had been said and done?

"I did not mean to insult you. But I only spoke the truth. There is a reason for my presence. You must know, many years ago, when Queen Hecuba was pregnant with another child, there had been a prophecy. It said that the destruction of Troy was imminent and the unborn child would be the cause of it. The king and queen were dismayed by this, So they did the only thing their hearts would allow them. They sent the boy away, with the chief herdsman, Agelaus. Agelaus had the boy raised as a simple man, ignorant of his birthright." He dared not mention the herdsman's real orders, the bloody duty that the good man had been unable to fulfill. Somehow Perseus knew that it would be better to keep this from Paris, as the prince was already agitated enough.

"You don't mean to imply that..."

"Yes, my friend. That boy was you. You are the son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba. The brother of Prince Hector, the greatest hero I ever had the pleasure to fight with. When the king heard about your survival, he sent me to watch over you. To guide you if necessary. So you and Troy would be safe." Perseus looked intently at the young prince, who obviously struggled with this revelation.

"So I am a prince?" Perseus nodded, unsure whether he like the sudden glint in Paris' eyes. "And I can return to Troy should I wish to?" Again the son of Poseidon merely nodded, but said nothing. Paris remained silent for some moments, mulling over something, before he stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. "Than I shall return to my home and claim my birthright."

"Are you sure that you want this? Troy is not an easy place for you to survive in. You have nearly fifty brothers and many sisters, all competing for their father's favor. What can you expect to show your father, that would gain his approval? You are a herdsman, Paris. That is what you were raised to be, that is how you lived. You have a good life here. A beautiful wife, a healthy son. Why give all that up for Troy?" Perseus pleaded with his friend. But Paris would not see reason.

"But I was born as a prince and that is how I shall live. But you are right, I will need something to show that I am better than my many siblings." Paris said. "And I already know what that will be. Aphrodite has promised me the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen of Sparta. With her at my side, how could anyone doubt that I am among the greatest of Priam's sons?"

Perseus looked wide eyed at the man, before his eyes strayed towards Oenone. Paris' wife was pale, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at her husband. She couldn't believe what Paris had just said. For the matter, Perseus could not believe it either. Would he really leave his loving wife behind, just to regain his birthright? And his son as well?

"Paris..." Oenone said weakly, barely able to speak her current thoughts.

"Forgive me, Oenone. But this is a fate, far greater than you and me. I am a prince and a son of a king cannot return to his father's court with a nymph by his side..." Paris tried to sound reasonable. He did not want to be cruel to his first lover and wife. But he had already decided that Mount Ida was not where his fate was supposed to end. No, his destiny was Troy. He had obviously waited for a chance to escape the dull life of a servant.

"Paris, I believe that you are making a mistake here." Perseus cautioned, but Paris would hear none of it.

"Perseus, you are a servant of my family. A protector of Troy, are you not?"

"I am..."

"Then as prince I ask you, no I order you to stand by my side, when I return to my home. To return with the most beautiful woman in the world and the son of a god as my loyal friend, my siblings won't be able to compete with that."

"Don't make this decision likely, Paris." Perseus was dismayed by this. Paris had already started ignoring Oenone, who was sobbing on the other side of the room now. Instead he planned his fate in Troy, a city he had never seen before. And worst of all, Perseus remembered the prophecy clearly. Would Paris bring doom to Troy, should he return or would he be a greater threat, should they deny him his birthright? He knew that by all means he was supposed to kill this man, should he become a threat... yet he couldn't muster the determination to strike him down.

"I have made my decision. First we will find Helen, then we celebrate our triumphant return to Troy." Paris was almost giddy now. He quickly left the room to collect his things, so they could leave before any of the other herdsman would find out.

Once he was out of the room, Oenone finally broke down and sobbed loudly. It was heartbreaking sight for Perseus, but he could do nothing to offer her solace. He couldn't force Paris to stay here. And the young man had the favor of at least one goddess at the moment, so Perseus was wary to anger Aphrodite by stopping Paris.

"When he leaves... he will only bring destruction to Troy. He will bring war to his home. A war unlike any other before." Oenone said hoarsely.

Perseus dared not ask her, whether this was a true prophecy or the curse of a scorned woman. But deep down he feared that she was right. Yet he hoped that he might succeed in steering Paris on the right path. The goddess may prevent him from killing Paris, but she would not be able to stop him from influencing the prince. He swore to his father, his king and his patron, that he would do everything he could, to prevent the chaos that Paris was about to create. Little did Perseus know, that he would never be able to change fate, not when the gods meddle with their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Well so much for this silly little idea. I am just glad to have it out of my head for now, so I can continue to focus on my other projects.  
**

**Some may have noticed that Paris is a rather unlikable character. This is not because of any form of dislike on my part, but because he really was such an unlikable fellow in the original. In Homer's Illiad Paris was shown as rather unskilled and cowardly in many situations, though there are mentions of his intelligence when he helped the herdsmen to get some of their cattle back from a group of thieves, which had earned Paris the surname Alexander. But we mostly saw his cowardly side and the fact that he did not care about the code of honor that the other heroes seemed to follow. And his true character was obvious, when he left his first wife, Oenone, and their son, Corythus.**

**Another name mentioned here was Astynome, a character that would play a special role for Percy's own story in this. I won't tell much about her, but her other, more commonly known name is Chryseis.**

**Oh well, tell me what you think. If there is enough interest in this topic, I will continue this story once I have finished my other project.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this is a story I have wanted to update in a long time, but sadly I never got around to do it. But despite the troubles, I finally managed to finish this chapter. Now I know that this story is heavily involved with the ancient myths about the Trojan War, but rest assured, the PJO characters will be much more involved in this story than you might expect and later on we will see both the Events of the past and the present time.**

* * *

Percy fell silent for some moments and watched the young demigods around him. Mere children, but soon their childhood would be over and war would turn the few survivors into true heroes, tempered with blood and steel. Their reaction to the first tidbits of his story were mixed. Some looked on in interest, others looked confused, some looked bored even.

Percy could see why the would feel like this. So far his story had only been a brief recount of who he used to be and an event that most of them had heard of from the legends and songs they tell at their campfires.

And then there were the more inquisitive minds among these demigods, "Yes, what do you wish to know,..." He stopped as he realized that he didn't know who she was... in fact he knew no one of this new generation of demigods, even though he was the god of heroes...

"Annabeth Chase, Lord Perseus," The blond girl answered swiftly.

"Alright, Annabeth, what is your question? And none of this Lord stuff, just Percy will suffice. I haven't been much of a proper god to you children to demand subservience." He really felt bad about that, but he had only recently returned to the realm of the entirely sane... well maybe not entirely... but no one in his family should be considered sane.

"Lord Per... Percy..." It was obvious that she did not consider it proper to speak to a god in such a callous fashion, but her curiosity quickly overcame her unease and she continued, "Why were you so... accepting of Paris decision? He had just decided to abandon his wife..."

"And son... not his best moment and sadly not even one of his worst..." Percy said with a sigh, "Sorry, continue with your question."

"Yes... So, why did you not stop him? From your account you were already an accomplished soldier of Troy and a servant of the royal family. Why did you allow him to do as he pleases?"

"Loyalty, my dear. In my life as a demigod and even after that it had been my biggest curse. Absolute and undying loyalty. I had sworn to serve and defend to royal family of King Priam and sadly Paris was part of that family. He wasn't dumb and quickly caught on to my flaw and used it against me. It was only years later and after King Priam had released my from my oath, that I was able to break his hold over my life."

"But he was your friend..." Another demigod exclaimed, but Percy didn't see who it was.

He only chuckled sardonically. "A friend... I once thought the same. But in the end Paris only cared about one thing. Paris. Everyone else, friends, family, lovers, all were just means to an end. His ambition was abnormal. He doomed thousands for the sake of his own ego."

The more he though about Paris, the more negative memories returned. In the end the few years as friends in the shadow of Mount Ida were overshadowed by the darkness that followed the decades after the competition of the three goddesses.

"But for now, let me resume my story." Percy said, to keep the gloom at bay for some more moments. "Let me tell you about the return to Troy and the reunion of family and friends." It would at least provide some more pleasant memories. And again he had the attention of the assembly of demigods around him.

* * *

The grand city of Troy, with its walls as high as mountains and strong enough to withstand even the might of Hercules himself, was truly sight to behold. Under the rule of the just king Priam, the city had become an important trade hub and military power in the Aegean Sea. The majestic city had become the home of great merchants, artists and philosophers, but must importantly, it was the home of one particular son of the sea.

"Home at last... it has been too long," Perseus said, as he and Paris walked through the eastern gate into the city. Some of the guards who had seen and recognized him, greeted him happily. He could see their curiosity, but they were still on duty and due to that, unable to pursue their interests.

"You sure are well known here," Paris commented idly. But Perseus could also see some underlying envy in his eyes, as he watched his friend. "You were right, this is one great city. I can't believe we have never come here before."

"Agelaus does the trading with the city, there has never been a reason for us to leave Mount Ida." Perseus replied. Paris only let out a casual grunt, as they both walked further into the city.

Soon they had reached the grand market, a place filled with countless people, crowding around the stalls where merchants were praising their wares with loud, boisterous voices. Perseus couldn't help himself but smile, as he saw this. He had always loved the market and the many people here. Ever since he had been a small boy, he had come here with some of the other children, to spend his time and watch the people.

"Careful, Paris, we should stay together. You might be a prince, but no one here knows that. I am your only..." As he turned around, he saw that Paris was no longer following him. Instead the young man had disappeared in the crowd. Perseus could only curse his luck. Finding some here was an almost monumental task... it was impossible. "Just where have you run now, Paris?" the demigod wondered with a sigh.

"Perseus?" A familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in years.

He hesitated at first, before he turned towards the source of that voice. A big smile spread on his face, as he saw they young woman approach him, followed by two palace guards.

"Cassandra," He said. No more words were needed, as the woman ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hehe... I've missed you, too."

"Just where have you been?" She finally released him, but refused to allow him more than an arms length away from her, as if he would disappear otherwise.

"I've been busy..."

Before he knew it, his cheek was throbbing painfully. She had slapped him. And judging by the look on her face, she was beyond furious now. "Busy? That is all you have to say? Do you have any idea how all of us have suffered because of you? How hard it was for us, when you suddenly disappeared? How hard it was for me... for Astynome?"

He saw how the guards behind her had tensed suddenly, as if they expected him to strike her back. If they really believed that, they did not know him all that well... or maybe they were new. He had been gone for years after all. "Do not worry, men, I would never harm a member of the royal family. The princess is no danger from me."

"Stand down, Colchos, Perseus is like a brother to me and my siblings." Cassandra affirmed his statement, her voice firm. Percy would have smiled at this rare show of authority from the Trojan princess, but her glare was too disconcerting to ignore.

"Cassandra..."

"Why, Perseus?"

"I had no choice in this matter, Cassandra. Believe me, I would have never left otherwise." Percy admitted ruefully. He knew that his sudden disappearance must have been hard on the others, but he had suffered, too. All to fulfill his orders... all for his king.

"My father has sent you away." It was a statement, not a question, but Percy nodded none the less. "Just like in my dream... I had foreseen it, but you... you promised me that it was not true. That it wouldn't happen. You lied to me..." Cassandra said sadly.

"I would explain myself, Cassandra, but this place is hardly suited for it." he looked around and all he could see were countless curious people, who watched the interaction of the princess and the soldier. He was right, the market was not the place for this. But he really wanted to explain himself... but Paris was still nowhere to be seen. He had to find the wayward prince first.

"You are right. But you seem distracted. Am I interrupting something?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, demanding an answer from the demigod.

"Actually... I was here with a friend... it would seem that I've lost him in this crowd..." Percy replied almost sheepishly.

"No... not him. I have seen him in the visions... he is..." Cassandra looked at him in shock, her eyes wide.

"He is your brother." Perseus admitted, albeit reluctantly. But if there was one person other than the king that he could not bring himself to lie to, it was Cassandra.

"I thought so... but where is he?"

"I've lost him... this is not good." he looked around once more, but Paris was still nowhere to be seen.

"Princess! Princess!" Another guard came running, a look of distress on his face. "It is your brother..."

As they had reached the shrine of Zeus, they could already hear the yelling from the site of the altar. They could hear him, Hector, as he was furious about someone. But who could it be, that he would even go as far as to disturb the peace of Apollo's divine temple?

They wasted no more time, as they entered the shrine, only to see Hector, his sword in his hand, standing above a cowering figure. And Perseus had no problem to identify that figure as his illusive charge, Paris, who cowered underneath the altar.

"How dare you, you uncouth commoner. To claim to be a son of our exalted king! I shall cut you in half for such an insult!"

"Brother!"

"What? What do you want, Cassandra?" Hector asked harshly.

"You mustn't hurt him!"

"If you are afraid that it might insult Lord Zeus, then rest assured, I will drag his sorry behind to the executioners myself. I won't spill his blood here. But this liar has to be punished. Such arrogance, such an insult to our father!" Perseus could only guess what must have happened. Of course Paris couldn't keep his mouth shut until the right moment. Of course he would flaunt his new found royal lineage. And Hector, ever vigilant Hector would take offense and see this unknown usurper as an insult to his family's honor.

"NO! You don't understand! He is truly our brother!" Cassandra implored him. But she knew that she would be ignored once more. Apollo's curse was still upon her and no one would ever believe her. Not even her own flesh and blood. Only Apollo's champion, only Perseus.

"More lies, Cassandra? Don't make me tell our father about this. You remember what he has threatened to do, should you continue with your lies and deceit." Hector spat, his eyes never leaving the cowering man behind the altar.

"She speaks the truth, Hector. Paris is truly your brother. I can vouch for him, for it was I who has been assigned by your father to guard him," Perseus said, as he finally made his presence known.

Hector stopped dead for a moment, as he saw his friend. Perseus knew that his sudden and unannounced departure must have had some impact on his friends' lives, but the utter disbelief on Hector's face was almost comical.

"Perseus?"

"Aye, it is me, my friend. It has been quite some time since we have last seen each other. Maybe if you could put your sword away we can go back to the palace and talk. I am sure that I've missed a lot in those years I've been gone." Perseus said calmly, as he approached the prince. The guards, who had come with Cassandra, wanted to stop him for a moment, before they remembered what their princess had told them before. And Hector obviously knew the young man, so there was no reason to interfere... for now.

And Hector listened to Perseus and put his sword away. He walked towards the approaching Perseus and met him half-way, before he grabbed him for a brotherly hug, "It is good to see you again, my friend." He held Perseus at an arm's length, as he scrutinized the demigod. "You have been slacking off, don't lie, I can tell." Then he punched him in the face. "That was for running off without telling anyone. I had the riders search the entire kingdom for you, before my father called the search off."

Percy rubbed his jaw, where Hector had hit him. He wasn't angry, instead he felt and looked almost sheepish. "I'm sorry, really," He had a feeling that he would have to say this a lot more this day. There were still many more people who would want to see him again... but there was one girl in particular, which he wanted to see... to apologize. "Your father left me no choice. He summoned me late at night and sent me away, to guard his exiled son."

"That arrogant coward?" Hector asked for clarification, as he pointed at Paris, who had just managed to get back on his feet.

"Yes... his name is Paris and the reason for his exile... I believe that is not my story to tell. King Priam would not appreciate me telling his secrets."

"I see." Hector nodded, understanding Perseus reasons, "But you would have spared many people a lot of grief, had you left some kind of message. Just telling us that you had to leave on an assignment for my father would have been enough. It would have spared you a lot of grief, my friend."

Percy did not understand what Hector had meant by this. Had something happened? He knew that it had been five years since his sudden departure. He had been a foolish boy of sixteen when he had left Troy, not knowing whether he would ever return or not. Five years of denying his true self, his past and his purpose. All for the orders of his king. An act of unending loyalty, no matter the price...

"And you, coward," Hector turned towards Paris, his voice steely once more, "I trust Perseus, so I have to accept that you are of my blood, no matter how I feel about it. But never assume that you are entitled to anything here. Right now you are nothing but a waste of space."

"Is that the way people treat their siblings here? I get threatened by you, you insult and threaten your sister. Is this common or just you?" Paris asked hotly.

Hector was about to consider kinslaying a viable option, before Perseus quickly stepped between the quarreling brothers, in an attempt to placate them. "Peace, both of you. Your first meeting had been rather unfortunate, so why don't we just forget this sorry... misunderstanding and start anew without lapses of our manners..."

Hector stared at Paris and Perseus for one long moment, before he let out an angry breath, "Fine," it sounded more like growl than actual speech, but everyone understood him, "Be glad that I consider Perseus a close friend, otherwise I would not be so lenient."

"You and me both," Paris shot back, his voice bordering on condescension, despite Perseus' warning look.

The return to the palace had been... strained. Perseus wasn't sure how well the king would react to seeing Paris. Though he had not ordered it, there had been the unspoken intention to keep the boy away from Troy and ignorant of his birthright. But if the king was displeased, he did not show it. He welcomed Paris back as part of his family, though Perseus could see the worry in King Priam's eyes... and the silent accusation, when he looked at him.

But there was much the king didn't know. Before they had entered the throne room, Paris had used the moment they had alone, to make Perseus swear that he wouldn't reveal the existence of Oenone and his son. It angered the demigod to be part of such falsehood, but his loyalty compelled him to follow Paris order. In moments like these he cursed his flaw, the most troublesome ability his father had gifted him with. But his loyalty belonged to the royal family... Paris included. He would only be able to reveal the truth, should the king order him to. But the king didn't, he had no reason to doubt their story, even though it had holes as wide as the Aegean Sea. And Priam trusted Perseus completely.

The demigod knew that sooner or later the king would wish to speak with him in private. A meeting he already dreaded, as he knew that things would be said, that the king would never utter in front of his court and family. Despite all his clemency and understanding, Priam was still a king and his orders were law.

But the meeting did not come, until later that day. A grand feast had been arranged in hurry, to honor the return of a prince and a valued friend of the royal family. The large hall was filled to the brim with people. Dozens of the king's children were there, maybe all, though Perseus was not sure how many the king really had. He only knew a small score by name and even fewer in person.

Hector, his friend and former mentor sat close to him, surrounded by two of his brothers, Helenus and Deiphobus. The latter prodded Perseus for information about his travels, always eager to learn something that would give him an advantage over his many brothers. Sometimes he was almost too eager for the demigod's taste. Helenus, though, was marvelous in steering Deiphobus attention away. Perseus made sure to remember to thank his friend for this at a later time. Helenus was a far better friend than he most likely deserved.

"You look grim, Perseus. Do you not like the feast? Or is something else amiss?" Gorgythion, another son of Priam, by a different mother than the others, asked in concern.

"It is nothing, friend, I was just looking for someone..."

"Ah, back for less than a day and already on the lookout for the fair women of the court." Gorgythion laughed and slapped Perseus shoulder roughly, before he poured them both more wine. "Being away must have been good for you. You will have to tell me about all you have seen. The lands, the people... the women. Especially the women. But for now I must take me leave. Fair Aena pleads for my attention and I would be loath to make her wait." He laughed boisterously, as he walked away, towards a group of giggling women.

But Perseus' gaze wandered once more, as he searched the crowd. "You won't find her here." Cassandra had come and taken the place her half-brother had just vacated.

"What do you mean?"

"Astynome, she isn't here any more. She hasn't been here for more than a year." Cassandra replied sadly. "She had waited so long for your return, never doubting for one moment that you would come back. But days turned into weeks, weeks into months and in the end you had been away for years. No one knew why you had left or whether you would ever return."

"Is she... dead?"

"No," Cassandra shook her head, her dark hair obscuring her face for a moment, before she brushed it away. "Like me, she has taken the vows and devoted herself to the god Apollo as one of his priestesses. But she has not left the god's temple ever since. None of us have seen her for more than a year, as she does not even show herself whenever we visit the temple."

"I... see..." Perseus replied, feeling slightly numb. He should have known that some of his childhood friends would not react well to his unannounced departure. It still hurt to know that he had caused Astynome to leave everyone behind and hide herself away. Things would never be the same again. The easier times, when he had trained under Hector and spent his days with his friends, Cassandra, Helenus and Astynome...

"Perseus, my father has summoned you," Hector stood next to them, a stern look on his face, as he regarded Cassandra. "He is waiting for you on the balcony. Do not make him wait!"

"Of course," fresh air would help him clear his mind. And he would finally hear what punishment the king saw fit for him, after failing his appointed duty to keep Paris away from Troy. Maybe the king would find him a fate that would make up for the pain he had caused his friends... at the moment he did not even dare to look at Cassandra of Helenus, as he passed them.

But he heard Hector's heated words towards his sister, "Don't fill his head with more of your lies, Cassandra. He is one of Troy's finest sons and you won't destroy him. I won't let you. Stay away from him." It sounded harsh to him, but Perseus could only guess what Cassandra must feel, being at the receiving end of her brother's wrath.

It was Apollo's fault, that nearly all of her siblings hated Cassandra. Perseus knew it for sure, as the god had once told him of the sad fate the girl had to endure. To see the future, but never be believed, not even by her own family. She had foretold much, but every time she spoke, her family, everyone considered her a deceitful liar. Sadly, there was nothing Perseus could do. Only the god could lift the curse.

Outside, away from the boisterous feast, he found the king. Priam, the man he had sworn his undying loyalty to. The man who had taken him from the Poseidon priests after his mother's death. The man who had him raised at the palace, with his own sons.

But now the king looked old. Wizened. And above all, worried. He leaned heavily on the balustrade and watched the city, as the demigod approached him.

"So many years, I have come here in the evening to watch the city, my people. Many years, filled with just as many hardships, if not more. My father's arrogance and greed had once nearly destroyed this city and cost all my brother's their lives. After I had survived Heracles wrath, I had sworn to keep my people save and avoid the mistakes my family has made... alas it seems I have failed." The king sighed, before he turned towards Perseus. Some golden ornaments on the king's clothes clattered for a moment, loud enough to scare a bird, which had sat nearby. "Sadly, this time the threat to my kingdom and my people lies once more with the seemingly cursed bloodline of my family."

"My king, I..."

"No, Perseus, I do not wish for your apologies or offers to repay me for your failure. It was I, who had failed. I have failed you as well, my young friend. Years ago, when I had first heard the prophecy that my son would bring doom upon Troy, I have hesitated. I should have put an end to him and the threat by myself, but I couldn't. Paris is my son, my blood. And so I have failed. I should not have expected you to do what I could not."

"There must be something I can do to atone for my failure, my king? Command it and I shall comply." Perseus said, as he knelt before Priam.

"Rise. Rise, my young friend. I shall not punish you. But together we must do our utmost to keep Troy from harm. That is why I will still appoint you as Paris guide and counsel. Lead him, don't let him go astray. I dare not defy the gods, but I refuse to believe that we cannot change our fate. Surely there must be a way to appease the gods."

The gods. Perseus looked away in shame, as he wanted to tell Priam about what had truly happened at Mount Ida. But he couldn't. But he knew one thing for sure. To put all their hopes in the gods would be their undoing. To the gods this all was just a game and they were merely pawns, waiting to be used or discarded by a goddess.

"I will not fail you again, my king. I will protect Troy to my dieing breath," Perseus vowed.

The king nodded and allowed himself a small smile, "I gladdens me to hear this. With young men like you, our city might have a future."

"Command me and I shall obey,"

"Though you have just returned, I will have to send you away once more, Perseus. Tomorrow you will leave with Hector and Paris. Together you will travel to Sparta, to negotiate a more lasting peace with that warring city state. I am sure that the son of a god in a Trojan armor will give the Spartans enough incentive to see the benefit of a peaceful coexistence."

Perseus remained for a few more moments after the king's departure and watched the city. In the dim moonlight it still looked liked it had when he had left, five long years ago. But the city has changed, the people have changed. Hopefully this new travel won't be as long.

"What a fine show of utter obedience. Like a dog, groveling before it's master," Perseus did not need to turn around, to know the owner of the voice, that had mocked him so openly.

"Lord Apollo... a pleasant surprise..." or not. Perseus wasn't all that fond of his patron god. Not after what had happened with Cassandra.

"You have been more honest with me in the past, Perseus." Apollo said with a sigh, as he joined Perseus at the balustrade. "Such a beautiful city. My city. It is such a waste that it has suddenly gotten involved in my family's squabble once more."

"Is there a particular reason for you coming here, my lord?"

"A reason? Not really. It is more of a wish to see my little champion again. Though I have always known where you have been hiding. A sheep lover at Mount Ida? So boring, really. Maybe Hera and Athena have finally done something right, when they inadvertently caused you to return home. Finally my awesome champion can do what he was born to do, cause mayhem and wrap the fair ladies of Troy around his fingers."

"I hoped that my birth was not meant to cause mayhem. I'd rather think of it as a mistake on my father's part, than the plan to do something..."

"Right, right. Bore. But mark my words, many gods are watching you. Even my darling baby sister and it takes much for a man to gain her attention. Whatever happens because of the idiot you have to guard, you will be at the center of it. It will be very amusing to watch." Apollo said with a grin, before he disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is all for now, hope some of you liked it. And no, it does not follow the orginal myths in every aspect, but I try to stay as Close to the original as possible. But truth be told, we are not here on FF to read the orginals. **

**Just as a reminder, the Trojan king Priam supposedly had many dozens of sons and daughters, not all from his wife Hecuba, who was the mother of Hector, Cassandra, Helenus and Paris. Priam himself is quite the curious character. His original Name was Podarces, but he changed his Name after he survived Heracles wrath by giving the son of Zeus a golden veil. **

**Troy had a bad history before the whole Helen fiasco. Priam's father, Laomedon, literally screwed over not just Apollo and Poseidon, who had been sent to serve him for offending Zeus, but he also offended Heracles and his companions, by not paying the promised prize for their help. The gods built the walls around Troy and were promised great rewards for their aid. They did their part, but Laomedon didn't. So Poseidon sent a Monster and Apollo sent pestilence. Heracles and his companions came to kill the Monster and safe Laomedon's daughter Hesione, whom the king was willing to sacrifice to get rid of the Monster. Again Laomedon did not keep his part and did not reward the son of Zeus, so Heracles killed Laomedon and all his sons, except Priam. So yeah, Troy's history is pretty messed up. But I hope this also explains why I have Percy, a son of Poseidon, as the Champion of Apollo.**

**Oh well, enough for now, see you all soon...**


End file.
